1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record medium such as an optical disk of a high recording density type, which is capable of recording information such as video information, audio information and the like at a high density, and which is represented by a DVD (Digital Video or Versatile Disk). The present invention also relates to a recording apparatus for recording the information onto the information record medium, and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information from the information record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called LD (Laser Disk) and a so-called CD (Compact Disk) are generalized as optical disks, on which information such as video information, audio information and the like is recorded.
On the LD or the like, the video information and the audio information are recorded together with time information indicating a time at which each information is to be reproduced with respect to a reproduction start position, which each LD or the like has, as a standard position. Thus, other than a general normal reproduction to reproduce the recorded information in the order of recording, various special reproductions are possible, such as a reproduction to extract and listen to an only desirable music out of a plurality of recorded musics, a reproduction to listen to the recorded musics in a random order and so on, in case of the CD, for example.
However, the above mentioned LD and the like have such a problem that it is not possible to perform a variegated reproduction. For example, when it is desired to stop a presently displayed picture to thereby display it as a still picture, it can be attained only by carrying out a temporary stop operation according to the intention of the audience to thereby reproduce it as the still picture. On the contrary, the picture cannot be stopped according to the intention of an author who produces the information to be recorded (hereafter, simply referred to as an author).
On the other hand, various proposals and developments are being made as for the DVD, as an optical disk in which the memory capacity is improved by about ten times without changing the size of the optical disk itself as compared with the aforementioned conventional CD. However, in the above mentioned case, a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus for the record information are not proposed and developed, which can perform a still picture reproduction according to the author's intention for the record information to thereby carry out the variegated reproduction. Moreover, the actuality is such that a person having an ordinary skill in this art does not even recognize a subject itself to realize an recording apparatus and an reproducing apparatus for the record information, which can perform the still picture reproduction according to the author's intention for the record information to thereby carry out the variegated reproduction.